Fight for Pride
by LesnarFan
Summary: The new WWE diva, Lara, is just trying to do what she loves, perform in the ring. But trouble beckons as the boss's fury and an Animal's rage grow.


Lara looked around at what was to be her locker room for the day, it was dark, it was dingy, and it didn't bode well for the newest and youngest diva in the WWE. But she wasn't surprised at the locker room, especially after pissing off Vince last week, she considered herself lucky if this was the punishment she knew she'd receive; not that it wasn't worth it, the look on Vince's face was priceless.

Lara walked into the spacious, well-furnished office of Vincent Kennedy McMahon, and quickly surveyed her surroundings. The walls were decorated with pictures of the McMahons, with the exception of Shane who was currently feuding with his father. She had been working for the company for two weeks now, and this was the first time that she was going to meet Mr. McMahon face to face. Lara stood silently, waiting for Mr. McMahon, who was currently looking through a stack of papers on his hard-wooden desk, to acknowledge her.

A few agonizing moments passed, Lara still silent, and growing anxious, until finally Vince looked up from his papers and gave the girl a quick look up and down. Lara stood at a modest four feet, eleven inches tall, and was only about ninety-five pounds, she wasn't the strongest girl, but her lucha libre style of wrestling didn't need a lot of body strength. She was a flyer, an acrobat, and she was damn good at what she did. Her shoulder-length chestnut brown hair was currently a bit frizzy and unkempt, having just finished a match with another diva, which she barely scraped through with a victory. Dark brown eyes sat atop a small, rounded nose, which in turn sat on top of a slightly tanned face. Most men thought that Lara was a bomb shell, a very attractive girl, and Vince's expression mirrored this opinion.

"Lara, I've seen your last match, and I must say I'm impressed. You're unconventional when compared to the rest of the divas, and it's a fresh change of pace. You heard the fans when you were out there, they were going wild over you" Lara smiled at the compliment she was given, she had in fact heard the fans cheering for her, and pleasing the boss was definitely a good way to start her career. "Thank you Mr. McMahon. I give my best when I'm in that ring. I do what I do for my family" Mr. McMahon smiled slightly at her response and rose out of his chair, he slowly began circling the room, looking at the pictures on the wall while continuing his talk with Lara. "Yes, I see that you have, and to do well in this business you need to do your best in _every_ aspect." Vince continued walking, no, strutting, around the room until he was only inches away from Lara. "I'm a very powerful man Lara, you would do well to make me happy." Vincent stood over Lara, he brought up his hand to lift Lara's chin to his face, obviously about to kiss her.

Through all of this, Lara went through several stages, first she was elated, she was getting praise from the boss himself. Then confusion as his tone changed, obviously wanting something, then again to horror as his hand lifted her chin, and finally to rage and disgust as the reality of the situation finally hit her. In other circumstances Lara may have thought this through and had handled the situation a little better than she was about to, however these weren't those other circumstances and without thinking, she reacted. Her hand flew back, with her body following right behind it, then she let loose and slapped Mr. McMahon across the face. "Sorry, I don't kiss pigs, or asses, and unfortunately Mr. McMahon, you're both." Triumph flashed on her face as she dramatically turned around and walked out the door, but as she heard Mr. McMahon's words she realized that she was in deep shit. "Don't. Cross. The. Boss."

Yea, if this filthy locker room was the worst of her punishment, then she considered herself extremely lucky, she had heard the rumors of how far Mr. McMahon would go to get his revenge. Lara sighed, looking for a place to put her wrestling attire where it wouldn't get filthy, and finally resigned on hanging them up on a pipe that luckily crossed through the room. She quickly took her cell phone out of her pocket and glanced at the time. "Damn, I have awhile 'til I go, I _hate_ waiting, especially the match tonight. ' Tonight wasn't going to be like the other night's she had wrestled, she had received a note from the higher ups, which probably originated from Mr. McMahon, that tonight she wouldn't know who her opponent was until she was in the ring. She assumed this was another part of the punishment for her actions last week, but again, it was worth it. Luckily the crisis of what to do with the time until her match was ended as her stomach growled, Lara decided to walk around the arena and see what was around for food before it was time for her match.

Her hunger quelled, Lara threw away the paper that the hotdog had come in and headed back to the locker room to change. Her mind wandered to the match, curious at who was going to be her opponent. She turned walked down the hallway, still deep in thought, and as she turned the corner she ran into a brick wall. No, not a brick wall, brick walls don't move, she turned and looked at what she had run into and she saw was a mountain of muscle. She looked up to see who this mountain belonged to and saw a very attractive, very _large_ man. Lara instantly knew who it was, who in the WWE didn't know the face of Dave Batista? Batista smirked as Lara craned her neck up to see him, at her diminutive size, Batista literally towered over the girl. Dressed in his ring attire Lara couldn't help but be attracted, and a little overwhelmed, by his presence.

"What do we have here?" Batista looked down at the girl in front of him, "well, if it isn't our newest diva, what's your name again?" Lara, shaking off her awestruck state, began to answer, "Lara…"

The huge man grinned and maneuvered Lara to the wall, an idea forming in his head. He put an arm on the wall next to her, cutting off any chance of her escape as she was regaining her composure. "Well, Lara, as a representative of the WWE, I feel that it's my duty to get better _acquainted_ with you." He leaned in to kiss her and a million thoughts ran through her head, meeting Batista was a dream of hers once she started working in the wrestling business, she was undoubtedly attracted to him, but, even though in any other circumstance she would've loved to kiss Batista, right now something didn't seem quite right.

"No, I have a match in a few minutes, I need to go." She attempted to push him away, but she couldn't move him at all, he was like a rock. Leaning down to her ear, he whispered, "You know you want me, you want my cock inside of you." She was shocked at what he said and how blunt it was, but for a moment, as he said it, with his body so close to hers, and his hot breath on her neck, what he said was true. But the way the big man was coming onto her made her feel uncomfortable, and she couldn't handle him like she handled Mr. McMahon, the attraction with Batista was somewhat mutual, and a slap probably wouldn't effect the Animal like it did Mr. McMahon.

"I said no, I don't have time for this. I have a match I have to get to." She tried to duck under his arm to go to her locker room, but he grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall and with one of his monstrous hands, held both of her wrists above her head.

"You act like you have a choice in the matter little girl. I always get what I want, and right now I want you." He forcibly put his lips on hers and kissed her possessively; his free hand started on her thigh and slowly went up her body, going under her shirt and began undoing her bra. Lara's body and mind were at war, her body was responding to Batista touching her, taking her so aggressively, but her mind just kept thinking, "were all men in the WWE such assholes?" After only a few seconds of this inward struggle, Lara's mind won and she began to try to stop Batista's advances before she would succumb entirely to them. She had already pissed the boss off enough too, and she didn't want to piss him off more by being late to this match. "Stop…please…I have to go." She said in between the assaults on her mouth. She struggled against his grasp, but his arm holding her to the wall was like steel, it wouldn't budge.

Batista stopped momentarily to observe her futile attempts to escape and laughed heartily. "Don't lie to yourself, you want this, you want me, badly. I can feel you getting hot for me. You're not going anywhere." His calloused, experienced hand began massaging her breast (Lara's bra now lay on the floor), and even though he was right, her body wanted this, she didn't want to let things go any farther than they already did. She had to do something drastic, and quickly, before she passed the point of no return. She closed her eyes, prayed that the repercussions for what she was about to do wouldn't be horrible, and raised her knee into the Animal's groin. His hand slowly went slack on her wrists, and she was able to pull away and run to her dressing room as he grunted, and held himself in pain.

Now that her emotions and hormones weren't running wild because of Batista, her mind began to clear and she began to get angry. How dare these fucking men treat her like she offered nothing but sex? She came to wrestling to put on a performance out in the ring, to showcase her abilities, to do something she loved and get paid for it. Not to have sex with anyone and everyone on the roster. Changing into her ring attire she became more and more determined that in this next match she would show everyone what she came to the WWE to do.


End file.
